The long-term objective of the EBRO (Exploring Biomedical Research Opportunities) project is to improve the provision of health care by increasing the number of underrepresented populations with research careers addressing diabetes, endocrinology, metabolism, nutrition, obesity, and digestive, liver, urologic, kidney, and hematological diseases. By focusing the program on diabetes, digestive, and kidney diseases, we hope to increase representation in these important areas that have significant impact on the health of minority individuals. A secondary aim is to enhance the diversity of the pipeline of qualified minority students in graduate programs in the School of Medicine of Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU). The EBRO project is line with VCU's mission to serve the people of the state and the nation by providing a fertile and stimulating environment for learning, teaching, research, creative expression, and public service. The EBRO project will provide a 10-week summer research experiences for 25 underrepresented minority undergraduate students majoring in biology, chemistry, biochemistry, and other related disciplines which will integrate didactic instruction with hands-on research experiences in the laboratories of a highly collaborative, successful, and nurturing research faculty. The didactic curriculum will introduce students to the intellectual tools needed for a successful career in research. Clinical research seminars will help EBRO students to put their basic science research into perspective and recognize the relationships between their research projects and issues related to health disparities. The project will partner VCU with several in historically black colleges and universities (HBCUs) as a means to expand the geographic diversity of the students who can participate in the program. By targeting students who would not otherwise have considered careers in science and/ or have little or no access to research facilities, we hope to contribute to the diversity of individuals pursuing careers in biomedical science. Together, we anticipate these activities not only provide EBRO students with insights into career options in biomedical research, but will also inspire them to pursue these options. Given the importance of cultural sensitivity and diversity in all aspects of health services, from the bedside to the laboratory, we believe that EBRO is poised to a make significant impact on minority health disparities by contributing to the diversity of biomedical researchers for the 21st century.